


Loki the Teenage Trickster

by thor-the-asgardian-meme (love_from_belle)



Series: Thor's Stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up With Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_from_belle/pseuds/thor-the-asgardian-meme
Summary: A long list of tricks that Loki played on Thor.





	Loki the Teenage Trickster

So. Many. Tricks.

Growing up with Loki is never fun. Never try it at home.

I could tell you about hundreds of similar stabbing incidents involving squirrels, more snakes, llamas and one time when he transformed into a unicorn. ~~I really should have known it was him that time. _ **The unicorn was green.**_~~

But instead I think I’ll tell you about the numerous times when he bloody water bombed me with various different fluids. Or maybe the time when he plastered my entire suite with pages from Asgard’s equivalent of the Playboy magazine.

Nope. I’ll tell you about the time when he deliberately knocked Odin out just to get three seconds ruling Asgard before Mother came in and knocked some sense into him. ~~Regrettably that sense did not last long since he attempted the exact same thing not three days later.~~

Maybe I’ll tell you about the time when he transfigured the throne into salt and sand. Father did not enjoy sitting on it only to be dumped unceremoniously on the floor when it would not bear his weight.

Most of my attempts to get him back ended in epic failure.

He is, after all, the god of mischief.

Somehow, he knew.

The idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: So Thor, aside from the snake stabbing incident, what other kinds of shenanigans did Loki pull on you in your formative years and did you pull any on him?
> 
> originally posted on tumblr @thor-the-asgardian-meme


End file.
